Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 7$ and $y = 9$. $6$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ - 6$
Explanation: Substitute $7$ for ${x}$ and $9$ for ${y}$ $ = 6{(7)}^2 + 3{(9)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(49) + 3{(9)} - 6 $ $ = 294 + 27 - 6 $ $ = 315$